The present invention relates to semiconductor devices and manufacturing methods therefor, and more particularly, a technique suitable for use in a semiconductor device including a trench-gate insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT).
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-140885 (Patent Document 1) discloses an injection enhancement (IE) type trench-gate IGBT in which a cell formation region basically includes a first linear unit cell region with a linear active cell region, a second linear unit cell region with a linear hole collector cell region, and a linear inactive cell region located between these regions.